DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) Ferritins store iron in a nontoxic but biologically accessible form for the synthesis of heme and limit the participation of iron in radical- producing reactions which are deleterious to cells. The complex molecular events and the structural attributes of the ferritins which enable them to carry out their function are incompletely understood. The situation is compounded by conflicting data from different laboratories, and differing views regarding the mechanisms of iron deposition and mobilization in these proteins. It is proposed to hold 2 1/2 day workshop on structure-function relationships in the ferritins, July 15-18, 1998, at Sheffield University in the U.K. Experts on ferritin, related proteins and model systems will gather to discuss their latest research, address nagging questions in the literature, define key experiments to be done and forge new collaborations. We expect that the free exchange of ideas and information will resolve many of the problems in the field, lead to a fuller understanding of structure-function relationships in ferritin, and result in a better appreciation of the central role of this important protein in iron homeostasis in humans. Funds are requested to help support the travel of foreign scientists attending the workshop.